On the 'Nam
On the 'Nam is an episode in Specy Spooktacular II. It features what would happen if Patriot saved Flippy's comrades in Vietnam. Roles Starring: *Patriot *Flippy Featuring: *Spitfire *Flippers *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Tiger General *Sniffles *Josh *Tech Appearances: *Alfred *Tiger Soldiers *Cub Plot Patriot brings down the burning flag and douses it out with a fire extinguisher. He then goes inside to check his flag collection and notices that he hasn't got a flag from the 60s. Patriot runs over to the military shop He decides to buy the flag but is turned down when Alfred shows the expensive price. Patriot walks sadly along the street until a time machine appears. Josh, Sniffles and Tech step out of time machine and Patriot inadvertently steals it whilst they were not looking. Sniffles shakes his fist and Josh tells him that Patriot is his cousin. Tech sneaks aboard and marvels at the technology inside the machine. Patriot sends the machine back to the 1960s. Patriot steps out before Tech. The two walk to a military shop and Patriot buys the vintage flag at a cheaper price. The two then follow a hypnotising march, which leads to a military base. Patriot and Tech noticed that they are enlisted to be in the W.A.R. The whole army then gets deported to Vietnam. Patriot attacks and kills the Tiger Soldiers with knives and his fists. One got sliced in half by Patriot. Tech vaporises other soldiers with a hi-tech ray gun. Patriot runs into a bush, where he encounters past Flippy, Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky. Sneaky kills a soldier by pushing him through barbed wire with his tongue. Mouse Ka-Boom gives a soldier an apple bomb, which explodes and kills the soldier. Flippy enters the base with a pizza box. He accidentally flung a pizza slice at the Tiger General instead of a knife. Patriot grabs a bomb from Mouse Ka-Boom and throws it at the base, blowing up the soldiers and the Tiger General. Patriot looks at what he has done and feels worried about the future. Past Flippy gets mad and chases them away. The two get back on the time machine, whilst past Flippy sneaks inside. They travel back to the present. Flippy walks around and Josh tries to startle him with a gun, but Flippy just looks at his watch in boredom. Josh is concerned about Flippy not flipping out. Past Flippy sneaks out of the time machine and sees present Flippy. Patriot watches in horror as past Flippy pounces at present Flippy and begins to attack him. Spitfire walks along until a plane buzzes over him, causing him to flip out. Flippers watches over until he sees Cub playing with a toy boat, which causes him to flip out as well. Spitfire steals a plane from Alfred and flies over the town, shooting every citizen in his path. Flippers steals a battleship and blows up every beach. Spitfire and Flippers encounter the Flippys and join in the fight. Patriot tries to find a solution and gets an idea. He drags Tech back into the time machine and goes back to the Vietnam War. This time, Patriot doesn't throw the bomb and lets the Tiger Soldiers kill Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky. They return back to the present. Present Flippy suddenly hears a gunshot and finally flips out. He decapitates Flippers with a knife and sliced Spitfire in half. With Flippy being able to flip out again, past Flippy disappears. Flippy lunges at Patriot and Tech and guts both of them with his knife. The episode ends with Flippy looking at the screen and lunges at the viewer before it turns black. Deaths *A Tiger Soldier is sliced by Patriot. *A Tiger Soldier is vapourised by Tech *A Tiger Soldier is forced through barbed wire by Sneaky. *A Tiger Soldier is blown up by an apple bomb. *The Tiger General and the rest of the Tiger Soldiers died when Patriot blows up their base with a bomb. *Many GTFs were shot by Spitfire's plane. *Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky were killed by the Tiger Soldiers. *Flippers is decapitated by Flippy *Spitfire is sliced in half by Flippy. *Patriot and Tech were gutted by Flippy. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Time travel episodes